


The Broken Road (That Led Me Straight To You)

by TheFamilyWeChoose118



Series: Somebody to Know, Have, and Hold [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, And we love them for it, Buck has a baby, Buddie eventually happens, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of FWB, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is pure fluff with a tiny sprinkle of angst, This whole thing is Buck constantly being confused, bisexual!Buck, bisexual!Eddie, nothing actually happens tho, she owns my whole heart, so much miscommunication, the firefam are all dumbasses, the tiniest sprinkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFamilyWeChoose118/pseuds/TheFamilyWeChoose118
Summary: He swore he had told everyone at some point that he had a child. He knew he had at least told Bobby, and he figured Bobby had just told everyone. That didn’t explain why anytime he started talking about Ashton, someone made a comment that left him feeling confused.or 5 times there is miscommunication in the firefam and 1 time everything becomes clear
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Somebody to Know, Have, and Hold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799794
Comments: 17
Kudos: 535
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Chimney

Buck walked into the locker room to get changed for his shift. Chimney finished buttoning his shirt up and putting his bag in his locker, glancing at Buck. 

“You look awful, man,” Chim commented. “Did you get mauled by a bear on the way into work?”

“Long morning. Ashton had me up three hours before my alarm.”

“Woah, I know we have this big brother little brother thing going on but I don’t need to hear about your wild morning. 

“I-”

“Say no more. I’m gonna go grab you some ointment for that.” Chimney gestured to Buck’s arm.

Buck was even more confused. He swore he had told everyone at some point that he had a child. He knew he had at least told Bobby, and he figured Bobby had just told everyone. That didn’t explain why anytime he started talking about Ashton in the months following his first day, someone made a comment that left him feeling how he did now: utterly confused. 

He finished buttoning his shirt, trying to remember all the times he had talked about Ashton. He had been with the 118 for three months and at this point, he had kind of figured it would be awkward to just say he has a kid. 

The alarm sounded as Buck shoved his belongings in his locker and headed for the trucks. 

“Chim said to give you this,” Eddie climbed in the firetruck after Buck, handing the medicine to Buck. He rolled up his sleeves and started applying the medicated ointment. “Those look pretty gnarly, man. My arms used to look like that after I clipped Chris’ nails the first couple of times. Learned to wear a long-sleeve shirt after that.”

Buck mentally filed that note in the back of his mind for the next time he clipped Ash’s nails. They had to know. Right?


	2. Hen

In hindsight, Buck should have had a back-up plan for if Skylar ever fell through and couldn’t babysit or needed a vacation. 

Running into the firehouse, Buck passed Hen, who was shining the bumper of the firetruck. Hen followed him to the locker room.

“You look terrible.”

“Good morning to you too, Henrietta.”

“I’ve told you don’t call me that,” she moved to the bench. “Rough night?”

“Do any of you guys know how to start off with a simple good morning? And you don’t want to know the half of it. It’s been a rough night and an even rougher morning.” 

“You’re right. I don’t want to hear any of it,” Hen commented. 

Buck gave her a confused look, a look he felt he’d been giving people often. 

“A word of advice,” Hen offered. “No girl is worth losing a job over, especially if it isn’t that serious.”

“Isn’t that serious?” Buck laughed. “Hen, it’s been nearly five months with her. I think this is pretty serious.”

“Oh to be young and so full of love,” Hen put her hand over her heart. “It still won’t be worth losing a job over.”

Buck huffed. “I didn’t really have any other options. I had to drop Ashton off across town after Skylar fell through.”

Hen’s eyes got bigger. “No. Nope. Not happening. I don’t need to hear about this. I’m gonna go have breakfast. Feel free to join us,” Hen said as she moved toward the stairs. 

Buck placed his bag in his locker, moving toward the stairs and the smell of food. 

“Morning, Buck,” Eddie said as he slid a coffee cup across the island to Buck. 

“Nice of you to finally join us,” Bobby commented, sliding an omelet over to Buck.


	3. Eddie

“Sorry I’m late,” Buck grabbed the plate of eggs. “I wish I could say it won’t happen again, but we’re still trying to adjust to everything.”

“As long as it doesn’t become a habit, we should be okay,” Bobby leveled, adding scrambled eggs and tomato to the pan.

As Buck ate his omelet, Eddie refilled his own coffee cup and moved across from Bobby to sit on the stool next to Buck.

Bobby pulled the last of the eggs off the pan, setting them on the table. “Just a reminder,” Bobby interrupted the morning breakfast chatter. “Athena and I are hosting a barbeque at our house. You all are invited, and please bring your families. That includes you too, Buck.”

Buck nearly choked on the last of his coffee. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Eddie swatted at his arm, handing him a napkin. “What do you mean ‘what’s that supposed to mean’?” Eddie mocked. “You never hang out with us outside of work. We’ve invited you to barbecues, birthdays, the karaoke bar. You’re always so busy with Ashton and Skylar and god knows who else. You know, you could bring one of them with you sometime.” 

“Ashton doesn’t really like crowds,” he shrugged. “I may go eventually, but right now, I don’t think she could handle it.”

“Buck, it’s a barbecue, not a rave,” Eddie laughed.

“Why would I take my baby to a rave?”

“Seriously, lay off the pet names. We don’t want to hear that at work,” Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“This is getting ridiculous,” Buck commented as the alarm started sounding through the station.

Eddie got dispatched on a medical call. He quickly downed the remaining coffee in his cup. “Just consider it,” he clapped Buck on the shoulder, moving to meet up with Chimney and Hen in the ambulance.

Throwing his hands up, Buck turned back to his plate to finish his breakfast.


	4. Bobby

Buck was honestly surprised that he hadn’t been fired for being late. The only thing he could figure was since Bobby had May and Harry to care for, he understood how hard it was caring for children and that Bobby had taken some pity on his situation. 

Buck speed-walked through the door of the firehouse and straight to the locker room. The smell of a vegetable stew was swirling through every room of the firehouse and it had to be the best thing he had smelled all day. Dinner on the overnight shift was his favorite.

Buck moved to the dining area, tucking in his obviously rumpled uniform that had been haphazardly thrown on as he was rushing out the door. 

Bobby set the salad bowl on the table, looking at Buck. “We’re going to have to have a conversation if you keep showing up late to work. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. Skylar was sick the past couple of days, and I thought I had disinfected my entire apartment, but I guess I didn’t clean it well enough because now Ashton is sick. I was saying goodbye to her before she was about to go to bed, and she got sick on my uniform. I had to change as I was literally running out the door.”

Hen looked over worriedly. “Do you need us to take anything over? I’m sure Karen wouldn’t mind dropping off anything she might need before she puts Denny to bed.” 

“Thanks, but my neighbor is watching over her, so they should be fine. I’ll let you know, though.” He gave her an appreciative smile. 

Buck worried throughout his entire shift, checking his phone every 10 minutes to make sure they were doing okay. His neighbor was sending him updates every half hour to help curb his worries. Over the course of his 24-hour shift, Ashton started getting better and was even able to keep down a little bit of food.

Buck couldn’t get out of the firehouse fast enough when his shift was over. 

“Buck, can you come up here?” Bobby called out over the loft.

Buck moved quickly, ready to get home to his baby. 

“Here you go,” Bobby handed over a large storage bowl. “For Skylar and Ashton. It’s chicken soup. Great for the soul and even better for getting over an illness.”

“Thanks. Skylar will appreciate this. I don’t know if Ashton will be able to eat it, but I really appreciate you doing this for us.” Buck was crawling out of his skin ready to get out of the firehouse.

“Word of advice for you-” Bobby looked over to Buck. “Maybe lay off the hookups. I don’t want to have to write you up, but we’re getting dangerously close to that point.”

“I understand. No more showing up late to work.” 

“Let me know if the soup helps or if you guys need anything.”

“Will do, Captain. Thank you” Buck smiled and ran to his Jeep, ready to be home with his baby girl.


	5. Athena

On a rare occasion, Buck had the day off and no real plans. He woke up, getting himself and Ash ready for the day. He strapped her into her stroller and started walking out of the building and through a nearby park toward a coffee shop on the other side of the park. 

He sat at a table by the window, his foot on the baby stroller sliding her back and forth as he drank his coffee, staring out the window as people walked by. A familiar cop car parallel parked in front of the cafe. Athena walked through the front door, getting in line behind two others. Buck watched as she ordered a coffee and a sandwich to go. After she paid, Buck waved her over to sit while she waited for her order. 

“Hey, Buck,” she smiled, taking a seat. “And who is this cutie?” 

“This is Ashton,” he pulled the blanket back as Ashton made kicking motions in her seat, a toothy grin on her face.

“Well aren’t you just the cutest baby in Los Angeles,” Athena cooed as Ashton wrapped her fingers around Athena’s. “Part of me misses when May and Harry were this small. The other part of me is happy that I don’t have to change another diaper,” she laughed.

“That sounds so nice,” Buck laughed with her. 

“It’s so nice of you to offer to babysit someone else’s child on your day off.”

Athena got up at the sound of the barista calling her name. 

“It was great seeing you, Buckaroo, but duty calls. We’re working a high profile case that we’re close to cracking. Hope to see you at the next get together,” Athena waved, moving to the counter and taking her sandwich and coffee, leaving the shop.

Just when Buck thought that maybe, just maybe, someone was aware that Ashton was his child, his situation got more absurd.


	6. +1

Buck dreaded his decision to finally attend a Grant-Nash Fire Family Get Together. Eddie’s words kept running through his head as he parked the car. 

_“Buck, you can’t skip this get together.”_

_“Why not? I already have plans with Ashton, and Skylar has plans.”_

_“We’ve been over this. Just bring Ashton with you.”_

_“And we’ve been over this. I don’t think Ashton would like being around so many new people. Maybe next time.”_

_“We’re celebrating you being on the job as a firefighter for 6 months. You can’t skip your own party.”_

_“You guys will really celebrate anything,” he laughed._

_“We just needed an excuse to get you to come to a get-together,” Eddie smirked. “There will be cake, so you better be there.”_

And that was how Buck found himself strapping a baby carrier to his chest and pulling Ashton out of the back of the Jeep. Grabbing the bottle of champagne out of the car, Buck walked to the front door, knocking twice before the door swung open to reveal May’s smiling face. 

“Hey, Buck! Come on in.” He closed the door softly behind himself and took a deep, fortifying breath.

“Hey! How’s your junior year going so far?”

“Great! Prom is in a few weeks, and I’m super excited.” She reached to the 9 month-old facing out of the baby carrier. “And who is this cutie?” She cooed.

“This is Ashton.” The baby continued chewing on a teething ring clipped to the carrier. 

“I didn’t know you had a daughter.” 

“Really? I’m surprised Bobby or Athena hadn’t mentioned her.”

“She’s super cute!” May reached for the bottle of champagne. “I’ll take this to the kitchen for you. The party is right through there,” she pointed to the sliding door to the patio. “They’ll be so happy you showed.”

Buck stepped out onto the patio and moved across the lawn to Athena and Bobby.

“Hey, Buck. We’re glad you made it,” Bobby commented.

“I’m happy I could be here. You guys have a lovely home.” 

“Aw, thank you, Buck.” Athena looked down at the carrier strapped to Buck’s chest. “Stuck nannying again?”

“Nannying?” Buck looked confused. 

Eddie and Hen moved closer, curious about the toddler strapped to the front of Buck.

“I didn’t know you were a nanny on the side,” Eddie said.

“I’m not. This is Ashton.”

“Ashton?” Hen said. “You mean the Ashton. The Ashton you’ve been talking about for the past few months?”

“Yes. Who else would this be?”

Chimney ended his conversation with Karen, moving toward the now gathering crowd as Ashton made grabby motions at Hen. “Damn, Buckaroo. You steal a baby on the way over here?”

“What? This is Ashton.”

“Ashton?” Chimney looked at Hen with a confused look. “She’s a lot younger than I expected.”

“I’m confused,” Eddie commented. 

Buck looked at all of their faces as each one continued trying to piece together everything. “Guys, this is my child. You know, the child I’ve been talking about for the six months? The baby I moved here with? The Ashton I talk about constantly.”

“Wait, you have a kid?” Hen broke the silence. 

“Who did you guys think I was talking about every time I was talking about Ashton?” Buck’s furrowed his eyebrows.

“We thought it was like a-” Chimney reached to cover the baby’s ears “friends with benefits thing or someone you were just casually sleeping with.” 

“I just figured it was a girlfriend,” Bobby added.

Hen laughed. “I thought–I don’t know what I thought. Maybe that you were into polyamory or something.”

“Polyamory?” Buck repeated.

“Wait.” Eddie continued, thinking through everything. “So who is Skylar?”

“Skylar is Ashton’s sitter. She takes care of her when I’m on shifts.” Buck elaborated. “Hold on. You thought Ashton was my girlfriend or-” he covered Ashton’s ears “friend with benefits? Why?”

“You came in with scratches all up and down your arms.” Chimney recounted.

“Stories of late nights,” Hen added.

“Stories of rough mornings,” Bobby added.

“I just thought you were nannying on the side for spare cash,” Athena put her hands up, laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

“I had just clipped her nails, and babies are a lot of work. You all would know that if you had stopped running out every time I talked about Ash.”

“I’m sorry. I need a drink.” Athena moved toward the door to the house, laughing the whole way.

“Me too.” Hen left after Athena. 

“This is too much to process.” Chimney bumped a frozen Eddie’s shoulder as he walked away, muttering something about ‘how could he not see this’ to Bobby, both of them walking back to their seats.

Eddie continued staring at Buck and Ashton as Karen came over.

“Isn’t she just the cutest,” she commented as the baby started reaching for her. “I miss when Denny was this small.” Karen started making faces at the baby.

“Do you want to hold her?” Buck asked. 

“Can I?” she reached for Ashton as Buck pulled her out of the carrier. “Aren’t you the cutest little baby girl. You got your daddy’s eyes didn’t you,” Karen cooed, bouncing the baby up and down as Hen came back over, drink in hand.

“I’m going to set the carrier inside. Are you good with her?” Buck asked the two. 

“I’m good,” Karen shooed Buck away. “Go have some fun. This is your party. We’ve got her.”

Buck moved inside, setting the baby carrier on the couch and walking to the kitchen to grab a beer to nurse for the evening. 

Buck grabbed two beers, opening his own and sliding one across the counter as Eddie quietly moved into the kitchen.“You okay, Eds?” Buck asked.

“So you have a baby?” Eddie asked.

“Yes. I thought we had established that.”

“And you didn’t think to maybe tell us?”

“I thought I did,” Buck shrugged. “And by the time I was unsure if I had, I had been with the 118 for like three months, and I figured it would be weird to blurt out that I had a kid if I had already told you guys.”

Eddie continued drinking his beer, at a loss for words. 

“Is there a problem?” Buck asked, taking a sip of the cold beer.

“Yes, there’s a problem.”

Buck visibly tensed.

“The problem is that you walk in here with one of the cutest damn babies I’ve ever seen and expect me to not blurt out that seeing you with a child strapped to your chest makes me want to propose right here and right now.”

Buck makes a snorting noise, beer nearly coming out his nose. “What the fuck, man?”

“Sorry.” Eddie put his hands up in a placating manner, passing a paper towel to Buck. “That crossed a line. I shouldn’t have said that.” 

Buck grabbed the paper towel, wiping at his face and his shirt. “At least take me on a date first.” 

Eddie’s jaw dropped. “Wait. What?”

“I said,” Buck moved around the counter to stand in front of Eddie, intertwining their fingers. “At least take me on a date first. Then we’ll see where it goes.” 

Athena walked into the house, glanced at their hands, and abruptly turned around. “Pay up, Henrietta. I told you he wouldn’t be able to resist Buck with a baby.”

Eddie dropped his head on Buck’s shoulder, both of them shaking with laughter. “Deal.”

“So,” Buck squeezed Eddie’s hand. “Where’s that cake I was promised?”


End file.
